Certain individuals, such as burn patients, are particularly sensitive to heat and cold. Hot and cold beverages present particular problems to these individuals who may only be able to consume beverages that are in a restricted temperature range. Existing beverage containers do not adequately monitor the temperature of the liquids therein and provide an alert to the individual about the temperature. Additionally, existing beverage containers do not have a mechanism for preventing beverage flow if the temperature of the beverage is outside of the restricted temperature range.